Phoenix Tears
by Kailawen Ninde Elendil
Summary: Ariella, original owner of Fawkes the phoenix, returns to Hogwarts for her 6th year. Lily, James, and Sirius are her closest friends, as romance blossoms between Lily and James will something happen with Sirius?Everyone seems to think so –except the two
1. Returning Home

Phoenix Tears ~ K. Elendil  
  
Summary: Ariella, the original owner of Fawkes the phoenix, returns to Hogwarts for her 6th year. Lily, James, and Sirius are still her closest friends, and as romance blossoms between Lily and James, will something happen with Sirius? Everyone seems to think so -except the two of them. A story of school, adventure and romances.  
  
Disclaimer: This story and some of its characters are based around J.K. Rowling's fabulous creations; however the story line and Ariella, as well as some of the ideas used are purely my own. If you feel so inspired to use my stuff - just ask! :) Please be advised that mature content will be coming into later chapters - you have been warned!!  
  
Rating: This chapter: F - its just an introduction give me a break. The whole story: R - for sexuality, language and yes, some violence.  
Chapter 1 - Returning Home  
  
The red steam engine hollered its 15-minute warning as Ariella checked the clock - 10:45 - right on time.  
  
"Well my dearest, have fun at school. Stay safe and all that stuff. You know you can always send me an owl if you need anything."  
  
Ariella smiled at her mom as they loaded her bags on the train. This was it - time to say goodbye. Ariella and her mom were close, and neither was good at goodbyes. Ariella's father had left when she was little, and her mom was more of a friend then a mother.  
  
" Take care of yourself too, Mom" Ariella laughed, " I have a feeling that you'll need more looking after than me."  
  
Laura was still attractive with her curly brown hair and kind eyes, and works for the Ministry of Magic's Care of Magical Creatures Department. Laura was known to fall in love with almost all of the creatures she takes care of.  
  
The two embraced, and gave their goodbye kisses, and Ariella turned to walk to the train.  
  
"Take care of her Fawkes" Laura said to the young Phoenix perched nearby. "I know she's safe with you."  
  
The phoenix swooped down to nuzzle her cheek, and then flew after Ariella to land on her shoulder as she boarded the train.  
  
Laura waved her last goodbye. She was so proud. It would be Ariella's sixth yeah at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She knew she must be beaming like an idiot as she watched her daughter's slight figure disappear into the train.  
  
Ariella found an empty cabin and sighed as she sat down. She looked out the window as her phoenix settled down beside her, and was met by her reflection. She was pretty enough, she guessed, with her big brown eyes, pert nose and rosy cheeks. She stuck her tongue out at herself and adjusted the denim skirt her mother had made her wear, as the door burst open.  
  
"ARI!!!"  
  
She grinned as she looked up to meet the smiling eyes of Lily Evans, her best friend.  
  
"Well don't you look gorgeous!" Ariella replied, standing to hug her friend.  
  
Lily did look wonderful in a new blue-green summer dress that complimented her striking red hair, and fair complexion.  
  
Lily flopped into the seat across from her friend and admired her. Ari's hair was the envy of every girl. What had been mouse brown when she was little, now shimmered with golds and deep reds, matching the feathers of her beloved phoenix. And it was completely natural. Well at least Ari hadn't magicked it there. One night she went to bed mousy hair as usual, and the next morning she woke to find it streaked with its glowing colors. It was the night she had brought Fawkes home.  
  
The girls giggled and talked, catching up on everything that had happened between visits. Lily sighed looking out the window, as the train began to roll away from the station. "You know who I can't wait to see Ari?"  
  
Ari smiled and looked up to find a face peeking through their door - "James!"  
  
Lily turned around "How'd you gue- Oh!" Lily blushed as two boys entered their cabin.  
  
"Hi Lily."  
  
"Hi James."  
  
- Awkward pause -  
  
"Hi Ariella" - The other black haired boy mockingly looked at Ari with a silly lovesick grin.  
  
"Hi Sirius" Ariella sighed back. The two of them burst into fits of laughter collapsing on the bench together as James and Lily glared at them, and eventually joined in the laughter.  
  
Ariella smiled - this was home. They were the fab foursome, and that's the way it had always been. They were the closest of friends. Only last year, Lily and James had started to blush in each other's presence, and flirt with each other, as Sirius and Ariella poked fun from the sidelines. They all had other friends of course, but this was where they could be completely themselves: just Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Ariella Minden, and that was all that mattered. 


	2. Interesting Beginings

Phoenix Tears ~ K. Elendil  
  


Chapter 2 ~ Interesting Beginings

  
It was school as usual. Potions to master, new spells to memorize, historical figures to make up, and seemingly twice the homework they had last year. Only now there was one difference: relationships to fit in.  
  
Ariella sat with Fawkes at a window in her dorm room late one night thinking. Sure flirting with boys had always been fun, but now. . . well now boys had other intentions it seemed - and Ariella was getting curious.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Ariella smiled at Fawkes. "You know I really wonder what people will think if the see me talking to a bird."  
  
"Not just any bird I'll have you. I am a phoenix."  
  
"Oh and so talking to you makes me less weird because of that?!" Ariella laughed. She ruffled his feathers, and stared out the window while stroking his feathers back into place. "Tyler asked me to go with him to Hogsmede this weekend."  
  
"And you said?"  
  
* * *  
  
"YES?!" Lily exclaimed, "You're going with Tyler Bronte to Hogsmede?!"  
  
"He's been asking me for two weeks now to go with him" Ariella said. The girls all sat around the breakfast table in the great hall giggling, as the guys entered.  
  
"That's great," Lily said as James sat down beside her, "You can come with me and James if you want."  
  
"Who's going to Hogsmede?" James asked.  
  
"Ari and - " Lily stopped mid-sentence to grin at the blonde and lanky boy who had just come up behind Ariella. "Hi Tyler."  
  
"Hi Lily, James. Is this seat taken?" He asked Ariella.  She smiled, blushing. "No, please sit."  
  
"Well congratulations, love birds" Sirius said, ruffling Ariella' hair. "You're the latest talk of the school." He laughed sliding in on the other side of Ariella. Remus Lupin, another frequent of their group plopped down beside Sirius. "Gee Black, looks like everyone's going - think we should tag along? Peter Petigrew sat next to James, across the table. "Yeah - I've heard Zonko's has a new shipment in."   
Sirius elbowed Remus laughing, "And you never know what beauties we could meet over a butterbeer. I say we go."  
  
So later that day they all headed down to Hogsmede, and spent the day laughing and having a ball.  
  
Tyler pulled Ariella aside as they were all heading back to Hogwarts, at the end of the day. "I'm really glad you said you'd come with me, Ari. I had a really good time."   
  
She smiled, "I had alot of fun too, Tyler."   
He reached down and took her hand, and held it as the walked back to the Gryffendor common room.  
  


"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
As Ariella was about to reply, Tyler leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Flabbergasted" Tyler replied as Ariella blushed.  
  
The Fat Lady smiled. "Exactly, my dear." She swung open admitting them to the warm common room where everyone was waiting expectantly.   
After they had sat around discussing events, Ariella decided to say goodnight, and climbed the stairs to her room. Fawkes was waiting as she opened the door. "So how'd it go?" He asked.  
  
"You sound like the girls." Ariella laughed.  
  
"Well I am your friend too, shouldn't I be interested in the happenings of the day?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, and I thank you. It went well." She touched her lips. "A little unexpected maybe but very well indeed."  
  
Fawkes flew from his perch to land beside his friend on the bed. "What was so unexpected?"  
  
"He kissed me."  
  
The door burst open, and Ariella's four roommates tumbled in. "HE KISSED YOU?!" Lily attacked Ariella with questions: "Where? How? Was anyone around? What did you say? What did he say? What was it like? Is he a good kisser?"   
  
Ariella blushed profusely and told the story of her and Tyler's walk back to Gryffendor.  
  
***

  
Sirius heard the girls' screams from upstairs as he opened the door to his dorm room. 

_So he kissed her. _He thought. _Well that's an interesting turn of events… Tyler and Ari, who'd have thought… I mean she's pretty enough, but really – Who are you kidding Black? She's more than pretty. Ariella's gorgeous and you know it. And she's funny, and smart, and … what am I doing?! _ 

Sirius shook his head as he sat on the edge of his bed, and started taking off his robes. _She's just a friend, besides she's happy with __Tyler__, you saw them today. _He sighed remembering Ariella's blush at Tyler's compliments, and the look on her face whenever he would lead her off so they could talk on their own.  

_You should be happy for her. __Tyler__'s a good guy… at least it's not someone from Slytherin.  I guess it could be worse… _The door creaked open, and Sirius looked up to see Fawkes fly in through the crack. 

"Get annoyed with all the girls?" He laughed.  Fawkes rolled his eyes in agreement as he perched beside Sirius' bed.  "Well you're always welcome here, you know that.  Its too bad Ari's the only one who can understand you. I'm so confused right now… and well you just seem that you'd understand. I'm sorry. Maybe it's just me. Sleep tight Fawkes."  He flopped back on the bed as his roommates entered the room and pretended to sleep… he wasn't really in the mood for talking.  
  


"Hey Fawkes, spending the night?" laughed James.

"Can't blame 'im" Replied Peter, "I wouldn't want to be in there with all those banshees."

  
Sirius sighed, _I would. I would put up with all of them if it meant I could have Ariella._


End file.
